gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Rosenberg
Ken Rosenberg is a mythical character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ken Rosenberg is a subject of a lesser-known myth and various Easter eggs. Rosenberg is one of earliest myth characters to emerge from the game. Background Ken Rosenberg was born in the Midwest, and moved to Los Santos at the age of 15. He was born to Jewish parents, both of whom immigrated from Germany and Poland, as his last name Rosenberg implies. Despite his Jewish heritage, Rosenberg has many eastern European and Slavic items on display in his office. Ken Rosenberg's character is largely based on Dave Kleinfeld from the 1993 movie Carlito's Way, sharing a striking resemblance. Dave was also a Jewish defense attorney who has a close friend, who incidentally is a criminal. Both of whom are drug addicts and went on to run a club, much similar to the Malibu Club. Ken's office is also influenced from Dave's in the movie, resembling the interior. Myths After parting ways with Tommy Vercetti, Ken went on to become a cokehead and was later rehabilitated at the Fort Carson Medical Center, he later partners up with Maccer and Kent Paul. Maccer, however, is a known Epsilonist, who left coke addiction with the help of a rehabilitation program by the Epsilon Program. Players have theorized that Ken was in-fact following the Epsilon Program, which is slightly supported by some baby blue books kept in his office in Vice City. However, these claims haven't been demonstrated to be accurately authentic and the books are likely to be related to law. Players have also interlinked Ken with the Vice City Mafia. The buzz was originally started on online forums claiming that Ken was indeed bridging his contacts with Italian Mafia and is believed to be involved in Mafia crimes around Vice City. Players have even claimed that Rosenberg faked his name to strengthen his ties with the Mafia. This is further supported by the fact that Ken knew that the Forelli Family are guilty for the Cement Shoe Men. This is likely as Ken began to legally aid the family by 1986, eventually setting up the ambushed drug deal between the Vance and Forelli families. Ken also assisted Giorgio Forelli, one of his blue chip clients, who was tangled in a fraud case. Giorgio Forelli is also believed to be involved with Ken in devising the mafia nexus around Vice City, however, this is highly speculative. Moreover, he has substantial ties with Avery Carrington, mainly working as his lawyer and is reportedly involved in his real estate conspiracies. The Vice City Police Department has rather described this relation as Avery's weak link. Ken Rosenberg is also believed by some, to be Maurice Goldberg, an unseen corrupt lawyer from Liberty City (3D Universe.) In accordance to the Liberty Tree, Maurice Goldberg was employed for Salvatore Leones' trial, eventually turning out triumphant for Leone. Strangely, VCPD does reveal that Ken bribes big time to meet his requirements. Thus, it is implied that after his San Andreas run, Ken went on to reinstate his law career again, this time as Maurice Goldberg, probably by intimidating the law makers to clear his charges and alter his name. However, this thesis isn't recognized to be entirely authentic and the content is highly speculative. Whereas, some of the points, are supported by the evidence brought up by the VCPD including his interest to indulge with Liberty City's mob, bribing and intimidating corrupt juries. Psychological Disorder As discovered from detailed investigations, Ken was struggling with his coke addiction even during his days in Vice City. This was due to the fact that Ken was experiencing depressive disorders after the ambushed deal and constant threats from the Vice City Mafia. The medicine kept at Ken's office are also perceived to be related to depression relief, supporting this one of the visible textures on the medicines probably read Largac Til, largactil is a medication used to treat Schizophrenia. Schizophrenia patients experience abnormal social behavior. Moreover, a bizarre theory states that Ken's mental health is a result of psychic attacks from Pazuzu as Pazuzu's Lair lies near his office, however, this theory is false since Pazuzu doesn't exist in the game and is only a myth. Ken Rosenberg's Crime Record Vice City Bureau of Investigation See Also *Movie References Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Characters Category:Mafia Myths Category:Epsilon Program Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Movie References Category:People Category:Featured Articles